Tokens
After you have been playing Lyrania for some time, or maybe you want an easier time to begin your journey with, you will most likely consider buying tokens. There are a few methods to do this: These methods are available in the Purchase/Spend Tokens section in the upper right of the main screen: 1. Purchasing with real money. $1 will buy 15 tokens. There are also bonus tokens for spending an increased amount in a single transaction. They are as follows: * $20 or more in one transaction gets you an extra 5% * $50 or more in one transaction gets you an extra 10% * $100 or more in one transaction gets you an extra 15% * $200 or more in one transaction gets you an extra 20% * $500 or more in one transaction gets you an extra 25% Note: Your currency will be converted to $ if not using $ to purchase with. Paypal will convert automatically and give you the final price before the actual purchase. Also, you don't need a Paypal account, you can purchase as a guest. 2. Players can purchase tokens with in-game currency. Simply go to the Miscellaneous section of Purchase/Spend Tokens. Tokens bought this way start at 5p each for the first 300 and increase by 2p more for each successive 300 until a maximum of 25p each. On Christmas day, the price for these tokens resets to 5p per token. These methods are centered around players: # Players can buy tokens from other players directly, usually by whispering the player advertising in trade chat. The safest method is done via the Post Office using the COD (Cash On Delivery) option. Post Office information can be found here. # Tokens can sometimes be found in chests in dungeons. # Tokens can also rarely be gained as a reward when handing in a quest. # A player can find 1-3 tokens as a global drop. # Token rain will also give a player 1-3 as a global drop.. # Upon reaching level 3,000, level milestones start rewarding players tokens. More milestone info can be found here. # Players can also win tokens from the Prize Ticket lottery at the end of each month. More information on Prize Tickets here. # Blue Easter Eggs (found during the Easter Event, or with the Bunny Rabbit Pet year-round) can give up to 7 Chocolate-Covered Tokens. After purchasing your tokens, you now have some options that you may consider. Purchase/Spend tokens is where you will be using them. There you can: * Increase boosts * Buy jewelry slots (up to 10 maximum) * Buy autos (each player starts with 100 and the next auto is 2 tokens) The price increases by one token per auto every 10 autos and caps at 100 tokens per auto (which will happen at 1080 total autos) * Double time # Global Double: Buy x amount of minute(s) at 1 tokens per minute. Note: 2 tokens are added to the Prize Ticket pot for every minutes of double bought. # Personal Double: Buy x amount of minute(s) at 2 tokens per minute # Personal Stat Double: Buy x amount of minute(s) at 2 tokens per minute # Personal Double For You And Your Spouse: Buy x amount of minute(s) at 3 tokens per minute # Personal Double For Others: Buy x amount of minute(s) for at 2 tokens per minute # Guild Double: Buy x amount of minute(s) at 10 tokens per minute * Change equipment name changes (though resetting to the default name is free) * Character name change for yourself * Gender change * A player can also get up to double their rep, but they have to use real money first. * Guild leaders have the added option of changing their guild name in the guild Admin Area. One can sell their unbound tokens to other players using the aforementioned Market or through advertised trades. = Token Boosts = These boosts require 3 tokens for each percentage point and cap out at 500%: # Gold Boost: Increases the amount of money you get from monsters. # Experience Boost: Increases the amount of experience you gain from monsters. # Stat Drop Boost: Increases the drop rate of stat points, Accuracy and Evasion included. # Quest Boost: Decreases the number of kills or items required for a quest so you can complete them faster (100% makes them twice as fast, 200% makes it three times as fast, etc.). # Global Drop Boost: Increases your chance to get all money/jade/gem drops. Also increase the drop rate of Prize Tickets by .1% for each 1% of the boost. The chance to find Books is also increased. Read more about Books here. These boosts require 30 tokens for each percentage point and cap out at 50%: # Health Boost: Increases your base Health stat. Shows how much when you hover over the stat, or you can see the total by typing /stats . # Attack Boost: Increases your base Attack stat. Shows how much when you hover over the stat, or you can see the total by typing /stats . # Defence Boost: Increases your base Defence stat. Shows how much when you hover over the stat, or you can see the total by typing /stats . # Jack of All Jades: Decreases the costs of Jadeskills, which can be found here. # Dungeon Mastery: Increases the amount of loot you receive from dungeon rooms, chance of loot being there, the chance of mobs being there, the number of challenge rooms, and the bonus points received when you exit a dungeon (as long as you leave where you found the chest.) More dungeon information can be found here. These boosts require 30 tokens for each percentage point and cap out at 25% # Accuracy Boost: Increases your base Accuracy stat. Shows how much when you hover over the stat, or you can see the total by typing /stats # Evasion Boost: Increases your base Evasion stat. Shows how much when you hover over the stat, or you can see the total by typing /stats These boosts require 50 tokens for each percentage point and cap out at 50% # Areaboss Taxonomy'n Taxidermy: Increases contract pitypay (1% per) and maxpay (0.5% per). Decreases contractpay variance in your favor. Gives a slight increase in mapdrop and jewellrydrop chances from looting area bosses. Adds a tiny chance to get boss heads from handing in your boss contract (at max 1/10th of the chance when having the kill) = Account Bound Tokens and Unbound Tokens = # Account Bound Tokens: Tokens bought from the Game for Platinum and Tokens returned to you via Reset of Token boosts or Autos. These Tokens can not be mailed or market listed. When spending Tokens, they are used up first before your Unbound Tokens are touched. # Unbound Tokens: Tokens obtained from all other sources, that is, Tokens bought via Cash purchase, found as Battle Drop, from Mystery Chests/Boxes, Monthly Lottery and all other means that are not Buying them from the Game for Platinum or Reset of Token boosts or Autos.